V for Vengance
by NoxiusOblivion
Summary: When you lose someone you once held dear, it can be a heart retching and traumatizing experience. However, it could also make someone desperate for love, so desperate that they would kill to achieve it. And just a F.Y.I, V never dies and is still alive.VXOC
1. Chapter 1

V for Vengeance. ( Chapter 1.)

You sighed as you walked through the dark and dreary alley. You knew it was past curfew, but you still needed to be somewhere. You were so deep in thought, that you didn't notice that you had bumped into a person. " what's the hurry little lady?" You looked up in shock and noticed it was a Finger-men. You backed up slowly but to no avail as he put a knife at your throat. "why don't you stay, and we will have a little fun." you tried to fight but the guy took your leg and twisted it at an awkward angle, you let out a cry of pain as the guy continued twisting it. You suddenly heard a pop and realized with terror that your leg was broken. You tried limping away but the pain was so intense that you collapsed. The guy smirked and said" your going to die, out here all alone." You saw a black figure approaching from behind the man. The black figure took out a dagger, one in each hand and danced with the Finger- men. You watched as the Finger -men tried to fight, but no success, and the figure disarmed him like he was just a baby. You then heard a cry of pain and then nothing. You noticed that the black figure was approaching you , but he didn't seem threatening, in fact he seemed more like a reassuring presence. You tried to limp away, but you fell even though you only got a few feet. The figure knelt down and said " Are you ok, My Dear?" You looked at him like he had gone crazy," My leg, I can't move or put any pressure on it." you replied. The figure nodded and said " it's broken, I'm afraid." You looked terrified, but the figure just wrapped his cape around you and said" Don't worry everything will be fine." you nodded and you started drifting off to sleep. The figure picks you up like you were nothing, and jogged his way through the streets. " Don't worry my dear, everything will be all right." He mumbled softly as his home, the Shadow Gallery, came into view.

Sorry about this being short. This is my first try at a V for Vendatta story, so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

V for Vengeance ( chapter 2.)

He sighed as he made his way through the deserted streets. "poor,poor child." He thought miserably. He looked down at her resting comfortably in his arms, and smiled under his mask. She was like a flower, very delicate and tender, one wrong move and it was all over, which meant it had to be handled with care. He frowned as he remembered earlier; it was painful enough watching it, but even more painful when you were experiencing it. It had been luck that he had arrived at the moment, or it could have been allot worse. He let out a long sigh as he carried her into the house," maybe I can help her like no one else had done before." He made his way up his elongated stair way , to his bathroom, and sat her gently on his chair. He gently nudged her, and she slowly opened her eyes, while blinking a few times. " Uh, where am I ?" you asked sleepily. He bowed in respect and replied" You are in the Shadow Gallery, my home , my child and you may call me V." you looked stunned but you nodded" The names Chaos." V nodded slowly" I'll be right back." He spun on his heels and left. When he was gone, you took in your surroundings: The sink was very elegant and looked like it costs a fourtune, The toilet was just as beautiful with gemstones ingraved into the seat, The bathtub looked like it belonged in a Manson with clawed feet, was deep, and jaczzui jets on the sides. V returned with a platter of something, and set it next to him as he sat. " what's that?" you wonder. V takes something off the tray and replies" This is to tend to your wounds, afterall we need to take care of that break." " Why would he help me, we just met." you thought in curiosity. You watched as V turned the tap water on and let it fill half way. " I'm sorry, My dear, but to take care of your wounds, I'm going to have to strip you." V said cautiously. You nodded slowly and V helped you undress. You tested the water before getting in, and when it was comfortable you sat down. You nodded at V to go ahead, and he poured water on you as a test to get comfortable. You sighed as your worries seemed to melt away under the gentle flow of the water. V felt his muscles tremble as he spotted the scars and cuts over the length of her body; and were those burns and bruises? How dare they lay a hand on such a innocent and yong lady, when he found out who did this, he would make them pay, oh yes he would. V noticed that Chaos was falling drowsy under the gesture of V's hand on her back. He nodded at her and she slowly got out while V handed her a towel. V nodded and excused himself while she got dressed. A few minutes later, she heared a soft knock on the door, and realized it was V. She stepped out and V helped her down the stairs to the guest room. When Chaos was comfortable on the bed, V started tending to her wounds. When V was done, he gave Chaos what appeared to be toast and said sternly" I know you proably don't feel like eating, but you have to get a few bites down." You nodded and took a few small bites then quit. V nodded, pleased, and replied"'I'll be in my room if you need me." V turned to leave, when you stopped him." And V?" He still had his back to you, but he asked" yes?" You smiled" thank you,so much." V nodded" Your welcome." He left her to get some rest and thought" she reminds me so much of Evey, maybe she'll ease some of my Longing."

Sorry, about the rich scene I figured V was rich cause he saved London. And the bath scene was not sexual, he was just helping her. Please review, I'm getting these chapters done as fast as I can.


End file.
